


Athos

by IOMOI



Category: Kamen Rider Blade
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 17:17:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IOMOI/pseuds/IOMOI
Summary: 无神论者这词来自于希腊语 Athos,不是指不信仰神者,而是指被神抛弃者。——奥尔罕 · 帕慕克 《雪》





	Athos

**Author's Note:**

> 无神论者这词来自于希腊语 Athos,不是指不信仰神者,而是指被神抛弃者。  
——奥尔罕 · 帕慕克 《雪》

-  
“每晚因一个吻死去  
又在黎明时 从一个吻里重生”

01

还未至正午。  
摩托的检修已经完成，剑崎仍旧无视老板半玩笑半严肃的纠正，认认真真的叫了一句老爹，准备告别。

盛夏的暑气还残留了大半，随着太阳的升起蒸腾扩散，空气干燥沉闷，天上残余的稀疏云朵不知道究竟会彻底消散还是聚成一团。

“真的不去见他吗？”接过剑崎递来的钱，老板的语气比起之前轻了一些，带着些许试探性的劝慰，“他肯定也想见你吧。”

“我…”这话在听到的人心里掀起了多大的惊涛骇浪终究只有他自己知道。剑崎似乎是迫不及待地想要说些什么，在开口的瞬间却又踌躇起来，握着车把手的动作时紧时松，脸上的表情也从渴望、动摇，最后渐渐变得压抑平静。

“不行。”这一声至轻至重，是在肺腑中辗转悱恻，吞不进吐不出的感情最终能被表现出来的方式。那其中有剑崎的决心，思念，还有全心全意的温柔，“只有他，是就算想见，也绝不能去见的。”

要去往另一个陌生的地方，去往天涯海角，去世界的尽头，唯独，不能回到他身边。

自从离开他，离开伙伴们身边之后，剑崎整天扣着时间过日子。无数次为了拯救他人而毫不犹豫地冲入战场，深陷血海，双眼所见皆是碎肢残骸、山河疮痍，双耳所闻皆是撕心裂肺、尖叫哭嚎。  
时间的河流由生锈的尖刀汇聚而成，在他的肉身和灵魂之上缓慢流淌，恨不能把一秒拆成千千万万份来折磨。  
那么长那么慢的岁月，终于还是坚忍着走到了现在。剑崎丝毫不曾怀疑自己的决定——牺牲自己来保全人类和他。  
而如今，他已经可以好好地活下去了，作为一个人类。

想到这里，剑崎的唇角轻轻地扯出了一个代表着喜悦和庆幸的笑容。  
自己一直随身不离的那本摄影集，还有仍旧可以留在蓝花楹的他就是值得的最好证明。  
尽管，他的时间也不多了。

看着眼前这个青年不停变化的表情，老板没有主动去打破这突如其来的安静，也不再期待从他口中得到什么答案，因为那痛苦和快乐夹杂在一起的神情，其中埋藏着多少肝肠寸断和缠绵悱恻，不是旁人可以随意去揣度听说的。

“抱歉！”回过神来的剑崎发现老板似乎正等着他，语气里掺杂着歉意与点点慌张，“我想到了一些事情…”

可站在他面前的人只是无所谓的笑了笑，表示并不在意。

“这段时间多有打扰了，老爹。”  
冲人认认真真地鞠了个躬，剑崎直起身来之后有些不好意思的笑了笑：“还有，多谢你借我打了电话。”

“没事，别放在心上。”  
“那、老爹，再见了。”  
“嗯，再见。”

02

“相川桑…你……”  
睦月小心翼翼地叫了一声那个正捏着话筒发愣的人，欲言又止，似乎是想问问他怎么了。

“你的饭吃完了？”回过神来迅速抹了一把脸的始硬是从带着哭腔的声音里扯出了几丝威胁似的狠厉，尽管这个时候听上去并没有什么威力。

喝了一口还冒着热气的咖啡，橘好笑的看着被吓得缩回了脖子的睦月，犹豫再三，斟酌了数遍话语，还是决定开口。他问：“是那家伙吗？”

“啊。”把电话放下，始的手隐隐颤抖着，回答得既模糊又清晰，叫人摸不清他的情绪。

“他说什么了？”握着杯把，橘的手轻轻晃动。他的目光似乎凝固在了杯中，说话的声音也有些轻飘飘，好像在自言自语。

睦月的眼神在两人身上来回转，终究还是没敢太明目张胆，只好把自己的注意力放在声音上，装作自己在好好吃饭的样子。

“什么都没说。”始原本握着电话的那只手猛地收紧，甚至因为太用力有些发白，可随后又有些颓丧地松开来，“他什么都没说。”

“是吗…”  
这一声不知是单纯的回答还是自我安慰，橘淡淡地应了始之后也不再说话。

空洞又凝重的沉默山一样的压下来，让每个置身其中的人都喘不过气。始转过身去也不知道在想什么，没人看得见他的表情。而睦月和橘也各自沉浸在往事里，谁都没有说话。

也不知过了多久，咖啡和饭食的热气已经散尽，店里留着一丝凉意，外面的阳光却赤裸裸地泼下来，就好像置身其下就会立刻被烧焦。

轻不可闻地叹了一口气，橘起身，惊动了睦月，然后他径直走向了还是没有任何反应的始，在睦月满脸写着“橘前辈快回来会死人”的表情下，开口说要打包盒。

看了他一眼，始没说话，把东西递给他。

“那我们就先走了，相川。”  
“嗯。”

风铃被摇动，响得清脆干净，只是一瞬，再接下来就是所有声响都被杀死的安静。

“剑崎……”

03

这一天理应与之前的千千万万天相同，与他们分开之后，互相思念，却又不敢思念的每一天相同。  
他们如今天各一方，所闻所见都是不同的光景，哪怕他不停地去追赶去寻找，却永远只能来迟一步。

蓝花楹的门再也没有被人推开过，始站在吧台内往外看去，不知道在想什么。而剑崎眼前，只有一条看不到尽头，也不允许回头的路。

04

造物主在命运的额头上印下了一个戏弄似的吻，它向其中倾注了点点眷顾，让枯败萎靡的花朵重现了生机，破碎的星光月色也随之坠落，洒在命运脚边。

05

一条看不见尽头的路在始眼前展开，身边的景色模糊成一片，被他远远甩在身后。  
蓝花楹外郁郁葱葱却散发着焦糊气味的绿色扑入剑崎的眼帘，有风吹过，枝叶簌簌发抖。

如同幻觉，他们同时嗅到一丝冰凉刺骨却沁入魂魄的香气。

回过神来时，剑崎已经踏上了他最熟悉的那条路，始则跑出了蓝花楹。

想见他、想见他、想见他、想见他！！想要现在就奔向他所在！！心脏不停跳动着，写满了思念的血液被送往全身，这一切不止是因为那份深藏在心却无以言表的感情，同时也是某一种被造物主所控制的本能发生了令人惊异的变化。

跟随着呼之欲出的灵魂本能到了人来人往的街道上，始第一次感觉自己那么接近窒息与死亡。  
他不知道和此时此刻相比，哪一个更疼…是心被刺穿，还是利刃穿过肺腑搅碎内脏，他经历过无数次的战斗，身上的伤疤已不能轻易计数，可他却在想起他的这一刻，得出答案。  
如果不能与他相拥，就会死去。

“此刻，我在这里，我就要穿过人群，去见你，让我朝思暮想，心如刀割的你。”

剑崎因为这样的状况而感到安心——人流密集，却又不至于太拥挤，他站在他们其中，感觉自己好像仍旧是芸芸众生中的一个，不必颠沛流离，不必漂泊不定，甚至可以拥有一个跟保护人类相比更加渺小，更加自私的目标。  
去拥抱那个让他为止奔波流浪的人，始。

那些积年累月的挣扎、痛苦、思念、想见却不得见……太多太多的情感把人卷进自以为麻木的漩涡中，却在此刻蓦地翻腾起来，它成了风暴的中心，搅碎了一切阻碍，扼住了命运的喉咙。

山脉化作平原，大海被泥土填平，森林成片倒塌，钢筋水泥都在融化。

心中不断呼唤着那个人的名字，任由这股强大的力量把彼此的命运彻底交融在一起。

06

会不会和他战斗？会不会一步就踏进万劫不复的深渊？会不会这一次任性就让之前所有的努力付之东流？  
太多的怀疑和忧虑在心中翻滚起来，理智在脑海中一遍遍地质问自己，本能却咆哮着逼迫两人现在立刻马上就相见。

终于，他们在灵魂和本能的引导下，穿过人流，站在了彼此的对面。  
终于，在经过漫长的时光之后，他们终于可以看到那张熟悉的脸，那张让自己白昼思念，黑夜辗转的脸，近在眼前。  
只要跨出那一步，叫出他的名字，把他拥入怀中，就可以把所有的痛苦和绝望隔绝在外。

两人的脚步却同时停下了。

在他们终于离得那么近的时候，原本近乎狂暴的本能终于有所平息，虽然它仍旧以恶魔低语般的方式在人耳边低吟，如同那伊甸园中用尾巴卷着禁果的毒蛇。

身边人来人往，行人如同这城市中绝对不会停止运行的齿轮般移动着，他们目不斜视地从剑崎和始周遭走过。  
没有人能看出他们心中此刻的惊涛骇浪船抵暗礁。

“剑崎。”  
“始。”

是谁先开的口根本不重要，是谁先迈出的第一步也不重要。  
最重要的是怀中这具有温度的身体，还有紧紧相贴有力跳动着的心脏。跨越了多少年岁，多少日夜，多少被命运苦苦折磨却死咬着牙不愿认输的苦痛，才终于让那卑微的祈求得以成真。

他们紧紧地拥抱在一起，如同天生就该如此亲密，就算骨髓血肉交融汇合也绝不会有一丝排斥。  
此刻，天地寂静，万物失声，耳中唯一存在的就是彼此的呼吸和心跳。

剑崎在这近乎停止的时刻，小心翼翼地低下头，在始的头顶落下一个吻，颤抖着压抑着，甚至有些哀伤，如同最虔诚的信徒想要向他的神明奉上自己的全部，却又以为将万千世界献与都不够。

“始……”  
这个名字在他心中沉浮了太多年，在爱与思念中浸泡了太久，此刻想要坦然却没了办法，好像无论如何都表达不出他对他的万分之一。  
他温柔吻上他额头，然后是鼻尖。他想让他融化在此刻，融化进自己的血液里，跟着每一次循环充盈他的生命。

可是在最后一个吻到达柔软双唇之前，剑崎关于始以外的一切感知才缓慢回笼，他感觉他们正在被看着，无数双眼睛和无数个黑黝黝的摄像头正对准了他们。下意识把还被他抱在怀里的人遮得严严实实，剑崎这才意识到自己刚才的一切举动在这个场合究竟有多么不合适。  
说是被围观的羞耻大概只占了一少部分，更多是把始暴露在阳光下的后悔。

被剑崎牢牢地锁在怀里，如果说不自在也只是主观感受，更加真实的是一种心脏稳稳落地，血液平稳运行的安定感。窒息感或许在更早之前就已经远离，始的呼吸渐渐平稳下来，就这么让人把他圈在那让他感到舒适的气息中。

哪怕已经尽力掩饰，可路人的眼神却已经足够赤裸裸。路过的，停下的，有些甚至直直地看着他们，丝毫没有顾忌的意思，甚至和同行的人低声议论。

“始，我们走。”  
“嗯。”  
没有拉开两人之间的距离，剑崎的手从始的背上滑到他身侧，直接牵住了他的手，直直地往人少的地方走。

07

始带着剑崎回到了蓝花楹。

蓝花楹一如多年前剑崎离开时的模样，虽然部分东西换上了新的，陈设却依旧让人感到熟悉与怀念。  
尽管手仍然牵着，可两人自从进门之后就再也没有说过话，似乎是不知道从何说起，也不知道如何去说。

坐在吧台边，剑崎就这么静静地瞧着始放了一个干净的白瓷杯在他面前，熟练地开始准备红茶。  
直到空气中渐渐飘起阵阵香气时，还是没有人开口。

空气中原本的尴尬缓和了几分，变得柔和起来。眼前心心念念的人和旧地带来的熟悉感一起冲淡了忐忑和不安。

剑崎从开始就一直注视着始的一举一动，时不时在心里补上一句带有偏爱的称赞。  
始抬头要给人倒红茶的时候才发现自己究竟是被怎样地看着。剑崎的眼神太过露骨，如同蓝花楹外正午12点的阳光，滚烫炽热，没有任何一种语言可以用来形容他此刻心脏与肺腑中藏匿不住，从眼中流出的爱意。始甚至突然觉得，如果此刻割开这个男人的血管，流出来的将不是绿色的血液，而是火红热烈的玫瑰花瓣。

轻咳了一声，始对上剑崎的眼神，原本要瞪他，以此来掩盖自己丝毫不平静的心跳，可奈何想到对方向来都不会因为这些东西退缩，他也只好悻悻作罢。

动作娴熟地往杯子中倒红茶，始假装看不到一直看着自己笑得灿烂的剑崎，开口讲话时，平静的表象却藏不住有些颤抖的声线。

“你之前都去了哪里？”  
“啊、我去了很多地方，最近刚从屋久……”  
看着似乎陷入回忆中，说话有些絮絮叨叨的剑崎，始倒好了红茶，凑上去就在人嘴上轻轻啄了一下。

仅仅只是触碰，如同蜻蜓点水那样轻，说是亲吻都会显得太过纯情。可这落在剑崎身上却无异于雪山崩塌，又厚又重的雪块以毁灭之势坍塌，开始掩埋他的理智。

我想吻他。  
剑崎这么想着，他的确也付诸行动了。

伸手抚上始的下巴，他要把刚才的吻继续下去。剑崎的嘴里还残留着昨夜遗留下来的酒气，它跟着唾液与呼吸被柔软的舌头送进始的口腔里，带着一些侵略性，却因为这个吻带有足够的温情而得到缓冲。

暗自庆幸自己许久没有踏上过战场，剑崎一点都不想让眼前这个人尝到硝烟与死亡的味道。

鼻尖有些发烫，剑崎闭着眼睛，他从始的嘴里尝到清净的甜味，就像夏日午后冰凉凉的柠檬汽水，这让他的灵魂都为之震颤。

多年都未曾点燃过的火此时在两人心口燎原一般的燃烧起来，它照亮魂灵，点燃黑暗，最后冲破枷锁。

08

蓝花楹门口挂上了今日不营业的牌子。

房间门被反锁的声音在两人耳中被扩大延长，让心脏都跟着加速颤抖。始不知道他们要做什么，在这样的知识领域里，他对人类仍旧不够了解，甚至可以说是知之甚少。

其他种族的Undead，还有人类都拥有繁殖的能力，疯狂的厮杀最终也是为了让自己的族群得以延续。而joker作为王牌，在极限之战中占据着微妙的位置，它不代表任何种族，仅仅代表自己，造物主赋予它的，似乎没有任何关于毁灭以外的知识。

但是此刻，被牵动心跳的，是作为人类的相川始，是拥有了和同伴互相理解的喜悦，愤怒和快乐，并且明晰了与挚友分别的悲伤的相川始。  
尽管那个教会他这一切的人对他而言，是否只拥有挚友的身份，这件事还有待商榷。

敏锐地嗅到空气中有些吃紧的气氛，始只知道那不同于战斗来临前的压迫感，却并不明白它从何而来，为何而生。

两人掌心相贴，剑崎带着始走到了床前，然后再次凑过去吻他。这次他放慢了动作，轻轻细细地在对方面目上留下来之不易的温情。  
五味陈杂在心口如同枯草堆聚，火星雨点般降临，猛烈燃烧之后留下一地灰烬。恍惚间让人以为一切尘埃落定。

呼吸、气味、气息，所有的因素加之剑崎七分爱意三分怜惜的吻，带来的失重般的眩晕感让人措手不及。

始回过神来的时候自己已经躺在了剑崎身下。

沉默在这个空间内流动，几乎就要凝固。剑崎亲吻始的手背，轻轻放下之后开始为他一件件褪去衣物。  
面孔上写着疑惑，始赤裸上身，以一种没有任何杂质和污迹的眼神看着剑崎，然后他开口问：“剑崎，我们这是在做什么？”

阵阵轻颤在心尖上反复出现。剑崎一时间无法用简短的语言来回答这个问题，他的手跟着心一起战栗，收紧又放松。

他们要做爱，要结合，要以人类最肤浅却又最深刻的方式融为一体。  
可是该怎么向他说？

始没有等到口头上的标准答案，只等来了双唇相触的柔软。剑崎舌头顶开了他的牙齿，探入湿热口腔，动作没有犹豫却显得生涩地将其中扫荡一遍。细小微弱的电流在身体里乱窜，不知道源头，消失时也让人捉摸不透。  
双手原本想要将人推开，可身体却从这相触中得到滋味，于是便以相反的目的贴近剑崎的耳侧，手指在伸缩之间牵动那略长的发丝，轻轻陷入进去，如同黑夜在他指缝中流淌。

眼角浮出温热湿润的红色，始皱眉看着同样有些狼狈却并未回避他目光的剑崎。

“抱歉…始，给我一点时间，之后我再向你解释，”说这话的时候剑崎看上去似乎是面对着什么无比郑重的事情， “好吗？”  
“……随你便。”  
那目光对始来说比敌人的刀刃还要锋利，轻易地割开了他的心，可血液和疼痛都没有出现。

倚靠在床头，始尽量放松身体，任由剑崎揭开他的裤子，然后伸手去握住并且抚摸腿间那个他从未去刻意注意过的器官。

因为长久都没有正经做过，剑崎的动作并不娴熟，可他却可以凭依模糊的记忆与本能去取悦会让同为男性的始快乐的地方。  
奇妙的酥麻感开头时还很微弱，可随着性器愈来愈硬，引起震颤的地方不断被重复摩擦爱抚，明显又厚重的快感没有任何盘旋回转，直接爬满了四肢百骸。

“唔、嗯……！”  
手背抵着嘴巴，始不知道自己为什么要这么做，可他下意识发出的声音实在是闻所未闻，让他忍不住觉得羞臊，身体也隐隐发热，种种新奇却又陌生让他无法一口气接受完全，只好用阻止自己声音的方式来缓解。

甜蜜的情热从他体内如同雨点倾落大地般溢出，穿过血肉传达在表皮，腰肢上蓦地吹过一阵让人发软的火焰，可还不等他细细品味就消失。

“始…”  
剑崎看着那证明高潮和情动的颜色在始纤细的身体上出现，放轻放低的声音里是藏不住的痴迷。

可从那样的快乐里回过神来的始可管不了那么许多，他心中出现了几分不服输，这样的情绪迫使他反击，以相同的方式。

支起身体凑向对方，始将剑崎的裤子解开，然后在他因为惊讶而愣住的时刻里将那早已经勃起的性器握住，一边回忆着刚才的动作，一边照着做。

汗滴在侧脸滑过，始的表情不像是在帮人做手活，他看上去目的单纯得多。看他用那样认真又无知的方式帮自己，剑崎的阴茎跳动了两下，然后在那双手中变得更加硬热粗大。  
大手拇指在人下颌处摩挲，在始抬起头来时，剑崎忍不住吻了他。因为有了前例，这一次的亲吻要更加深入湿润，交缠的水声在寂静的房间里无比清晰。

剑崎空余的那只手摸到了始的双腿间，手指有些被迷惑了一样的揉捏着腿根处柔韧的肌肉，而亲吻没有要轻易停止的意思。  
酥酥麻麻的感觉因为对方手上的茧在敏感地点磨蹭而爬满全身，始的身体抖了一下，抚摸手中性器的动作停了几秒。他觉得奇怪，却又很舒服，心里才冒了点头的别扭完全没有阻止的力量，于是就这么让剑崎摸索。

亲吻带来的灼热和爱抚给予的酥麻让始忍不住轻轻地晃动起腰来，像是要追逐快乐一样配合着剑崎。  
趁着这个机会，留有自己小心思的剑崎借着先前沾了满手的淫液和精液，缓缓往那后穴中探入一个指节。

“！”  
异物的入侵感在从未被开启过的身体里超过预期的明显。始把手拿走，并且迅速扼在了剑崎的手腕上。虽然脑海中不至于说警铃大作，可某些来自于生物体本身带有的本能却让他有了拒绝的迹象。

作为当事者的剑崎似乎早就料到了这种状况，他凑上去亲吻始的嘴唇，细碎轻柔。一边吻他，一边叫着他的名字，声音有些哑，带着哀求。  
心脏抽动着有些疼痛，始不明白——他模模糊糊地抓到真相，可又如同隔着一层沾满了雾气的玻璃，什么都看不清。  
但是剑崎的吻很温柔，其中的真实没有一点弄虚作假。

抵触还没落地生根就被掐死在了摇篮里。

有了本人的配合，润滑比预想中要顺利。始忍耐着从未体验过的感觉，身体被打开，敏感紧实的肠道能清晰地勾勒出入侵者的形状，而且对感知的反馈也足够明显。  
剑崎的吻落在始紧蹙的眉间，手上的动作慎重坚定，每次都等到这具身体足够承受了才增加手指。

“哈……啊……！！”  
随着进进出出愈来愈顺利，始身体上的不适感也被抚平了大半。他的身体柔软湿润到他自己都觉得不可思议，高热和与之相比略低的温度以较快的频率在体内交换，这只会加剧某些无法被满足的虚无感。

四根手指被抽出之后，替而代之的是属于男性的硬热阴茎，它隐隐跳动着被主人抵在开合的穴口。

“始…我要进来了…”  
止不住地喘气，剑崎把脸埋进始的颈窝中，汲取他的气味，在得到肯定的答复之后沉下腰，一点点往内推入。 

湿润柔软的肠壁与肉刃对比鲜明却又契合得彻底。始的手在剑崎背上控制不住的收紧，由内而外的压迫感让他有些不适应，却不至于太过疼痛。  
抽搐和战栗随着对方每一次或细微或强烈的抽动产生，他眼前迷迷茫茫的有些发白，肉穴深处的痉挛影响全身，吞噬体内的力气用快感取而代之。

始的双腿缠在腰上，剑崎把他搂在怀里，不断冲顶着开始吞吐汁液的后穴，再抽出神来去亲吻那被汗水扫过，情欲碾过的泛红身体。

这感觉实在是太过美妙，不管是结合的肉身，还是满足的灵魂，都在这一刻填满缺憾。

他们如同即将面临末日的爱侣，抵死缠绵。


End file.
